1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pump having a bellows which is expanded by air, gas or vaporized gas to deliver a liquid around the bellows in small quantities, the delivery rate being remote-controlled by the action of a permanent magnet valve in response to signals of electromagnetic and more specifically, this invention relates to a micropump disposed within a human body for continuously delivering small quantities of a pharmaceutical liquid stored therein to be injected in a human body, wherein the delivery rate is controlled by the action of a pharmaceutical liquid injection control device in response to external electric signals.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, as a pharmaceutical liquid is injected in a day's total dose at one time, it is often excessive when injected and the major amount is rapidly drained off. As a result, the liquid amount is insufficient during the remained long time period after the dosage has been given.